Aniki
by Asakura Yume
Summary: Suikoden Tierkreis fanfiction / Dan hal itu semakin menyakitkannya. Lebih dari sekadar suhu tubuh yang tinggi, rasa sakit yang menggigit di tulang-tulangnya, ataupun kepalanya yang berdenyut keras—seakan-akan kepalanya bisa saja pecah setiap saat. / untuk challenge #getwellsoon


Aniki

© Asakura Yume

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Suikoden Tierkreis © Konami

_Warning_: _OOC,__ brotherhood __(mungkin?), __etc_. Untuk _challenge_ #getwellsoon

_Character_: Liu-Shen, Dirk, Jale.

* * *

><p>Matahari sedang mengintip di sela-sela pepohonan ketika Liu sedang berjalan. Ia baru menyelesaikan urusan di <em>Scribe <em>dan memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke _Company_—pemuda itu khawatir kalau Sieg akan kabur lagi dari pekerjaannya. Meski di sana sudah ada Marica dan Jale yang mengawasi pimpinan _Viele Wege Company _itu, tapi siapa yang bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan Sieg?

"Haaah…"

Liu menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa lelah. Juga kepalanya berdenyut keras sedari tadi, membuatnya tidak fokus dalam berjalan. Apa karena urusan di _Scribe_? Atau karena perjalanannya ke _Company_? Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala. Konyol sekali kalau dia sudah kelelahan hanya karena hal sekecil ini. Apapun yang menyebabkannya merasa lelah, bisa dia pikirkan nanti.

Kalau Len-Lien ada di sini, dia pasti sudah mengomeli Liu habis-habisan.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali, Liu."

Langkah Liu terhenti saat dia menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berada di gerbang _Company_. Di depannya, berdiri sosok pemuda berambut panjang berwarna kecoklatan yang diikat. Putra Selen sekaligus salah satu temannya sejak datang ke _Citro Village_. Jale.

"Halo," sapa Liu. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Sieg melarikan diri lagi. Aku dan Marica sedang mencarinya," jawab Jale datar. "Kau tidak bersama gadis itu?"

Liu hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban datar Jale. Sudah dia duga bahwa Sieg akan melarikan diri, untuk ke sekian kalinya—salah satu alasan utamanya kembali ke _Company_.

"Len-Lien sedang mengurus banyak hal di desa, jadi aku tidak mengajaknya kali ini," kata Liu. "Yah, aku akan membantu kalian mencari Sieg di dalam…"

Baru saja Liu berjalan beberapa langkah, ia mendengar Jale memanggilnya lagi.

"Liu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Liu ringan.

Jale menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sesaat Liu merasa heran dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Jale.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak apa-ap—"

Tapi, detik berikutnya segala menjadi gelap bagi Liu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau hujan-hujanan lagi dengan Sieg dan Jale? Astaga, Liu. Sudah kuingatkan berapa kali, setidaknya bermainlah dengan mereka saat hari cerah. Sekarang, kau sudah tau akibatnya kan?"<em>

_Dirk hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat melihat Liu yang terkapar di tempat tidurnya. Mata anak itu terpejam, dan nafasnya terlalu cepat. Wajahnya memerah, dan sebelumnya Dirk sudah mengecek suhu tubuh Liu—yang ternyata cukup tinggi._

"_Tapi, _Aniki_…" kata Liu perlahan._

_Dirk tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri tempat tidur Liu. Pemuda itu membawa mangkuk yang berisi kain dan air hangat. Dirk meletakkan mangkuk itu di atas meja, di sebelah tempat tidur Liu. Dirk berlutut—agar memudahkannya mendekati Liu—dan mengambil kain yang ada dan memerasnya sampai kadar air di kain tersebut berkurang. Setidaknya, cukup untuk mengompres dahi Liu kecil itu._

"_Istirahatlah, dan jangan macam-macam…" kata Dirk lembut sambil menyimpan kain itu di dahi Liu._

_Dirk mengusap lembut kepala Liu dan berdiri. Pemuda itu berbalik, dan memikirkan hal lain yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini—membeli obat dan makanan untuk Liu (mungkin ia harus menanyakannya pada Sisuca), memastikan agar tiga bocah itu mendapat hukuman karena telah mengacau lagi (tapi Dirk akan melakukannya setelah Liu sembuh), dan lain sebagainya._

_Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, sang mentor merasakan bajunya ditarik dari belakang. Dirk berbalik—lagi—dan mendapati Liu yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya. Kain yang berada di dahinya terjatuh, dan tangannya terjulur lemah—setelah menarik baju Dirk. Tatapannya kosong, entah dia tersadar atau tidak._

"_Jangan pergi, _Aniki_…" kata Liu lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar._

_Dirk menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Dia melangkah kembali ke tempat tidur Liu dan duduk di sisinya._

"_Jangan pergi…" Suara Liu terdengar lagi._

"_Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, Liu," kata Dirk lembut sambil perlahan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup dahi Liu sekilas. "Istirahatlah…"_

_Liu tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Dalam hitungan detik, nafasnya sudah teratur, tanda bahwa anak itu sudah benar-benar berada dalam alam mimpi. Dirk tertawa kecil melihat wajah tenang Liu. Normalnya, pada saat Liu bersama Sieg dan Jale, mereka menjelma sebagai para pembuat onar nomor satu di _Citro Village_. Tapi, coba lihat wajah penuh damai Liu pada saat tidur, tidak akan ada orang yang menyangka bahwa malaikat kecil itu adalah salah satu setan pembuat masalah._

"Good night, my little brother_…" kata Dirk pelan sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Liu._

* * *

><p>"Ukh…"<p>

Liu membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan hal pertama yang ditatapnya adalah langit-langit ruangan yang entah kenapa terlihat familiar. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, dan kali ini kesadarannya sudah mulai pulih—meski kepalanya berdenyut keras. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah kain basah hangat menempel di dahinya.

_Itu semua…hanya mimpi?_

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Terdengar suara seseorang yang familiar. Liu menatap ke sampingnya, dan mendapati Jale, Sieg, dan Marica berdiri di sekeliling tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, halo," kata Liu sambil tertawa pelan. Suaranya pelan dan terdengar serak.

"'Halo'?! Kau mendadak pingsan di depan gerbang dan kata pertama yang kau katakan adalah 'halo'?!" seru Marica kesal. Kalau Liu tidak merasa tubuhnya lemas, dia pasti sudah bergidik ketakutan. "Kalau Jale tidak ada bersamamu saat itu, entah sudah seberapa parah demammu saat kami menemukanmu!"

Liu lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa lemah. Kalau Marica sudah marah-marah seperti itu, dia sangat mirip dengan sang kakak, Sisuca.

"_Seriously_, Liu. Aku tidak membebanimu dengan pekerjaan di _Company _kan?" tanya Sieg khawatir. "Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat sering bolak-balik antara _Company _dan desamu. Kalau kau lelah, bilang saja. Aku bisa meringankan pekerjaanmu, atau bahkan menyuruhmu berlibur selama beberapa waktu…"

Liu terkekeh dalam hati. Bahkan Sieg yang biasanya ceria bisa khawatir seperti itu? Apa ini ilusi lain dari demamnya? Tunggu, berlibur? Serius itu Sieg yang mengatakannya?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sieg," katanya berusaha untuk terdengar meyakinkan, tapi mungkin gagal, dilihat dari ekspresi Sieg yang masih saja sama seperti sebelumnya.

Keheningan melanda mereka berempat. Cukup menyakitkan bagi Liu, karena dalam keheningan ini justru kepalanya berdenyut semakin deras.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mengambil obat untuk Liu," putus Marica pada akhirnya. "Sieg, ikut denganku."

"Haa, kenapa—"

"Ikut saja! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kabur lagi, karena setelah ini kau harus benar-benar bekerja!"

Detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Sieg yang hanya bisa berteriak menyuarakan protesnya saat diseret secara harfiah oleh Marica. Keributan itu lagi-lagi berubah menjadi sebuah keheningan saat di ruangan itu hanya ada Jale dan Liu.

"Kau terlalu memforsir dirimu," komentar Jale datar.

Liu tidak tertawa, karena perkataan itu sangat tepat pada sasaran. Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak _One King _berhasil dikalahkan, tapi Liu masih tidak bisa mengenyahkan mimpi buruk itu dari pikirannya. Bukan, **itu** bukan mimpi buruk. Hal itu adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Dirk mengorbankan dirinya untuk keselamatan mereka semua.

Kenyataan bahwa sosok yang selalu ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sudah tidak ada.

"Aku tidak memforsir diriku sendiri, aku hanya…"

_Berusaha agar tidak memikirkan _Aniki_, tapi gagal…_

Dari sekian penyakit yang hinggap pada dirinya, kenapa harus demam? Liu sangat membenci demam, tapi ironisnya ia harus menghadapinya saat ini. Liu bahkan tidak keberatan kalau penyakit yang ia alami merupakan penyakit yang lebih parah daripada sekedar demam biasa.

Karena demam ini mengingatkannya pada Dirk yang merawatnya setiap kali ia sakit. Omelannya yang entah kenapa membuat Liu tenang, usapan penuh kasih sayang yang memiliki makna tersirat agar ia cepat sembuh, juga saat-saat di mana Dirk menemani Liu sampai ia tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Tapi, kini, sosok itu tidak ada.

Tidak ada tangan kokoh yang mengusap dahinya lagi.

Tidak ada yang akan mengomelinya lagi.

Bahkan suara Dirk pun tidak dapat ia dengar.

"Good night, my little brother_…"_

Suara itu tidak nyata, hanya diciptakan oleh otaknya. Alasan lain Liu membenci demam adalah karena demam telah membuat ilusi di otaknya semakin nyata, termasuk mimpi itu—walau kejadian aslinya sudah berlalu selama beberapa tahun.

Dan hal itu semakin menyakitkannya. Lebih dari sekadar suhu tubuh yang tinggi, rasa sakit yang menggigit di tulang-tulangnya, ataupun kepalanya yang berdenyut keras—seakan-akan kepalanya bisa saja pecah setiap saat.

"Jale…" kata Liu perlahan. "Bisa ambilkan ikat kepalaku?"

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Jale mengambilkan ikat kepala milik Liu yang sebelumnya tersimpan di meja. Liu menerimanya dengan tangan yang agar gemetar—entah karena efek demamnya atau apa. Pemuda itu menatap kosong ikat kepala itu.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar. Panggil aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu," kata Jale.

Jale lalu berdiri dan berbalik. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu yang agak terbuka. Setelah berada di luar ruangan, Jale berniat menutup pintunya. Setidaknya, sebelum ia menatap suatu hal. Di dalam ruangan itu, Liu meremas ikat kepala itu dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya. Matanya berair, dan selanjutnya Jale bisa mendengar isak lirih dari pemuda itu.

Sebelumnya, Jale sudah sadar, bahwa ada hal yang disembunyikan Liu. Liu terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya, dan bahkan ia sering mengabaikan saran teman-temannya untuk beristirahat. Seakan-akan, ia tidak ingin memikirkan suatu hal. Dan kecurigaannya sudah terbukti saat ia menggendong Liu yang pingsan, pemuda itu terus menggumamkan satu hal.

"—niki…"

Isakan itu terdengar semakin jelas saat Liu meremas ikat kepalanya semakin kuat. Ikat kepala itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkan Dirk dan Liu, itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang pernah Dirk berikan pada Liu.

Jale sangat mengerti rasa kehilangan yang Liu alami, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi pemuda bersurai panjang itu membiarkan Liu menangis, tanpa memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Ia juga tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada Liu sendiri, bahwa sosok itu terus mengigau sebuah kalimat…

"_Jangan pergi, _Aniki_…"_

Perlahan, Jale menutup pintu.

* * *

><p>"Good night, my little brother<em>…"<em>

_._

"_Jangan pergi, _Aniki_…"_

* * *

><p><em>Owari<em>


End file.
